Divided and Broken
by XxXMori-ChanXxX
Summary: I only want to know what happened that night...that night that SHE had abandoned you. So why did she do it? After all of these years the three of us were together. Why did she murder our friendship like that? Just for a Reputation? I want to know Lenka!


**_Mori: OH DEAR GOD WHY DID I START ANOTHER ONE? I don't know. I just could NOT get this crazy out of my FREAKING HEAD. UGH! So now I got freaking Destined, Gendacest, and now THIS! UGH! *facepalm* ...OH and for my fans who have missed me. I have a special announcement at the end of this...so have fun with the first chapter of "Divided and Broken" (Which is kind of short...at least it feels that way.)_**

* * *

><p>"I never thought that Kaiko would do such a thing…"<p>

"Did you see Lenka? You can tell that she's heartbroken by the whole thing…"

Whispers echoed down the hallways, all of them about the backstabber I used to call 'sister'. My big sister, Kaiko Shion, had such a big hunch for being popular, that she had abandoned, Lenka Kagamine, Kaiko's best friend since…as long as I can remember…

I honestly couldn't give you the details...because no one in this damned hallway would actually open their mouths and tell me what happened…Kaiko and Lenka wouldn't say anything to me either…

"Poor Lenka…" The girls standing by my locker shook their heads in shame.

I pretend not to be paying any attention…because I've noticed that whenever I just so happen to walk by, the conversation immediately switches to something like "Did you see that one movie last weekend?" or, "So I heard him and her starting going out last night…"

"Yeah…those two were super close since kindergarten…why would Kaiko break it off now of all times…?"

"Who knows...Miku what do you think?"

"Well. If I must be blunt with it...I think it's because Kaiko is a self-absorbed bitch. If she's that centered on being popular with THAT group then who needs her right?"

"Well…I guess…but think about it from Lenka's point of view…you know how sweet she is…"

"Yeah…I guess you're right…But you know I kind of wonder how Rin's handling the whole thing…I mean…She was with those two a lot…so to have the whole triangle suddenly break like that…it must be tough for her…"

"Yeah…that's true…well Kaiko shouldn't have decided to let those girls-wait…isn't that Rin right there?"

"Oh my god, Rin! H-How much of that did you hear….?"

Damn it…I was discovered. I sighed to myself in dismay. "…I didn't hear anything Miku." I lied, "What? Did you get it on with Dell at Miki's party or something?"

Miku blushed madly and began to twirl her shiny teal hair with her finger. "D-Don't say things like that Rin…"

I gave the red-faced Miku a fake smile, "Well…I guess I have to be going now. Daddy's probably waiting for me at home. And from what I heard…tonight we're gonna watch a bunch of videos."

Miku tilted her head slightly at me and blinked. "Uh sure…later Rin."

I nodded in acknowledgement and after slamming my locker, I rushed out of the school with my backpack slung over my shoulder. I had to get home as soon as possible, or at least as far away from the school as possible as soon as I can…I don't want Kaiko to come find me and just talk to me like nothing had happened at all…and all that would do is just piss me off beyond belief. But the only question is…What the hell happened? And Why…? The three of us were so close since childhood…it just makes no sense at all…

While my mind was cluttered by everything that I didn't know, I had bumped into someone who I guess was just innocently standing there, and we both had fell to the ground.

"O-Ow…I-I'm sorry! I had my mind caught up in a lot of things and well you see-"

"N-No…It's alright…I wasn't in my right mind either….so please don't worry about it…" A familiar soft voice answered my apology. I recognized the voice and I glanced over to the person I had bumped into.

The first thing that I noticed was her shining blue eyes, and then I looked at her blonde ponytail that dangled to the ground.

"L-Lenka!"

"R-Rin?" Lenka turned her head to me, "W-What are you-? ….Why are you here…?"

I stood up and offered her a hand, "Well…this is kind of our route home. Remember?"

Lenka cheeks flushed a little from embarrassment and she began to reach her hand out to mine. But suddenly pulled her hand away with haste and she got up on her own.

"O-Oh yeah…right. O-Our…route home…" Lenka hesitated to say 'our'. Which made me slightly angry…but looking in her shoes (as much as I possibly could) I can slightly understand…

"Oh come on Lenka!" I grabbed her hands and smiled, "We live on the same street you know! So yes! OUR route home!"

Lenka stared at me with glassy eyes and then shut them tightly. She slipped her hands away from mine, backed up slowly and said, "I-I'm sorry Rin…I-It's just that…I-I…I…I have to go!"

And with that…Lenka ran as fast as she could away from me, before I could even say a single word.

I frowned in the direction that Lenka ran and I couldn't help but think…

'Kaiko…what have you done?'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mori: OKAY! So...thanks for reading this randomly thrown together...THING. I'd like to hear what you think about it kthx. ANYWAY. About my special little announcement.<em>**

**_*Ahem*_**

**_ALRIGHT PEOPLE ALRIGHT! YOU WIN! YOU WIN! I'LL START WORKING ON GOLDEN ALICE AGAIN! SHEESH!_**

**_Like...somebody tell me why I was recently bombarded by people watching and or favoriting Golden Alice...EVEN AFTER I LEFT A NOTE SAYING THAT I WASN'T GONNA CONTINUE IT (Though if you really want my honest opinion you people could have at LEAST left a freaking review and not just favorite and or watch the story but whatever...*grumble grumble*) Plus. I think that the spark is kind of coming back. So...we'll see what happens ne? Thanks for reading this note!_**

**_Oh and P.S: Don't tell anybody kay?_**


End file.
